


Modern Glimmadora Fluff

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Short, Short & Sweet, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Short fluff of Glimmer getting sick and Adora helping her feel better
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 19





	Modern Glimmadora Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> idk i wrote this for the hell of it, kind of been having low moods lately so I just wanted to write some fluff

Glimmer grumbles under her breath, ready to kick herself as she watches the rain stream down from the dark sky like a raging waterfall. Part of her wonders if she should wait for an opening, a break in the water. Sprint across campus and get back to her dorm before it becomes heavy again. Though there are two big problems with that. One, her class and home are on two opposite sides of the campus. Quite the distance. And two, there is no way in hell this will let up any time soon. And she  _ knew  _ this would happen.

Checking this morning her weather app, it told her there was a one-hundred percent chance of rain. The clouds are just as dark as they were this morning. Glimmer had figured that it couldn’t be that bad. She only had two classes and thought she could beat it home. Her girlfriend, Adora, told her to bring a jacket or umbrella just in case. However, maybe out of pride or stubbornness, Glimmer refused. Now she is paying the price. 

“Okay, Glim. Just run. Book it and take cover when you can,” she tells herself. “You can deal with Adora later. Maybe she isn’t even home and you can dry off.”

Inhaling deeply and holding it in her lungs for a moment before exhaling, Glimmer makes a break for it. Almost immediately, she is soaked to the bone, water getting everywhere. A mini lake forms in her shoes as she races through puddles. The rain that hits her is cold and the droplets are large. With it being mid-autumn, the air is chilly. If she wasn’t on the move, her whole body would be shaking. Damn it, maybe she really should have brought something with her right now. 

Glimmer does not stop at all. There are plenty of areas she could take a break from the onslaught but she already is drenched. She pushes on, passing others who have the same luck as her and are attempting to find shelter. As her lungs begin to burn and legs beg her to stop, Glimmer continues. Home draws closer and closer with every step. The worst part of her travel is a hill but once she clears that, the dorm building comes into view. 

With a final push, Glimmer reaches the door. She quickly uses her ID card to unlock it and quickly enters the building. Warm air and dryness greets her, hugging her like a friend she has not seen in ages. She can’t help but shake a little, attempting to get some of the water off. It does little but at least is something. As Glimmer walks by the RA office and towards the stairs that will lead her to her dorm, she ignores their comment about getting caught out in the rain. 

Door after door passes before reaching hers at the end of the hall. She tests the door, seeing if Adora could be home or not. When the doorknob moves with her hand, Glimmer sighs and prepares herself for Adora’s teasing. With a push, she enters her home away from home. 

The dorm is apartment-like. The main area works as both a living room and a kitchen/dining room. On either side, there are two bedrooms and a bathroom. Glimmer and Adora have the right side while Lonnie and Mermista share the left. Right now, those two have either classes or work to attend to. Least they won’t bug her. That leaves only Adora, who works at her laptop. The second Glimmer enters the room and shuts the door behind her, the blonde haired girl looks up. A twinkle appears in her sky blue eyes and a smirk forms on her face, going from ear to ear. 

“Don’t.” Glimmer states. 

“I didn’t say anything!” Adora replies. 

“That dumb look on your face says it all. Be happy I don’t come over there and drip all over you.”

“At least I have a jacket on to keep me dry.”

“Shut up.” Glimmer walks over towards the kitchen area and grabs a small towel to wipe her face off with it. 

“Well, hope you don’t get sick. It looks pretty bad out there and not to mention it is what? Like, forty out?”

Glimmer finishes wiping off her face before throwing the towel on the counter. “Pft. I will be fine. Being stuck in the rain and getting sick is just a myth anyway, isn’t? And if it isn’t, my immune system always has been pretty damn amazing.”

* * *

_ A-A-Achoo!  _

Glimmer groans as the sneeze leaves her. It may have only been one but it definitely hurt her chest. She reaches for the box of tissues on the end table by the couch, pulling out some of the soft tissues to try and clear out her nose. It does not do too much. Another groan escapes her as she tosses the tissues into a nearby wastebasket. Glimmer pulls the blanket tighter around her body, her only sense of comfort right now. 

The cold came on all of a sudden. It has been a couple of days since the downpour and everything was fine up until last night. Her throat started to itch and something just felt  _ off.  _ Rarely getting sick, the last time she can recall was in middle school, Glimmer did not think much of it. All she needed was to sleep it off. But waking up this morning it felt like someone beat the hell out of her body with a bat. Breathing through her nose is impossible, coughing and sneezing are almost non stop, and her throat is sore, causing her voice to sound gravely. 

Glimmer wonders how in the world anyone can deal with this. Each one of her roommates have caught a cold at least a few times since she has known them all throughout their time at college. Is this how they felt? Totally miserable and wishing for their suffering to end? Glimmer hopes this bout of sickness does not last long. Even if school might suck, missing it and having to make up for it is not as great. She flops down on the couch and stares at the TV that plays some random midday show. 

All she can do right now is wait for Adora to get home. Her girlfriend promised to help take care of her, despite Glimmer saying not to worry, but she had to go to her own classes. Thankfully, the blonde only has a single long one today. Looking at the clock on the TV box, Adora should have been back a while ago. Maybe she got caught up doing something? Maybe the teacher was in a mood and is holding the class captive. Whatever the case, Glimmer does hope she returns soon. 

Thankfully, she does not have to wait for long. The second the dorm’s door opens up, Glimmer snaps her head up. Adora enters, a plastic bag at her side. “Feeling any better yet?” the blonde asks as she shuts the door. 

Glimmer pushes herself up to a sitting position. “A little. Still feel like crap,” she answers in her rough voice. “I still taste the Dayquil. I see why you loathe it.” 

“Well, I ran to the store to get you something that doesn’t taste horrible.” Adora rummages through the bag for a moment before pulling out two items. One is a small drink and the other is what looks like a microwavable container of soup. “Some OJ, with no pulp, and some chicken noodle soup. Isn’t much but it should help a bit.”

Adora quickly readies the soup and throws it in the microwave. While she waits for the machine to nuke the liquid, the blonde takes a seat by her sick girlfriend, handing her the drink. Glimmer happily takes it, opening it up, and letting the coldness soothe her throat. 

“Do you really want to be this close to me? You could catch a cold also,” Glimmer tells her after downing half the bottle. 

Adora brushes her off with a wave of her hand. “I already had one this year, remember? It’s probably the same strain as this so I should be fine.”

“I said almost the same thing about being caught out in the rain. Don’t let it bite you in the butt like I did.”

“Well, to prove my point…” Adora quickly places a peck on Glimmer’s cheek, becoming as close as she possibly can to the smaller girl. Glimmer jerks momentarily, not expecting the gesture. She pulls away and places a hand on her warm cheek, a look of surprise on her face. 

“Do you seriously want to get sick? You  _ hate  _ being sick.”

“I do, but  _ A,  _ you are my girlfriend and  _ B _ , I need to repay you for all the times you took care of my sick butt. So shut up already and let me do so.”

The beeping of the microwave cuts them off. Adora stands to her feet and grabs the now hot liquid. The blonde quickly returns to the couch and hands it to her girlfriend. 

“Am I allowed to say I made it myself since I made it all nice and warm?” Adora jokes as she takes her place down on the couch once more. 

“No, you can’t,” Glimmer quickly replies. She begins to slowly sip down the soup, enjoying the taste. “This is amazing, though. I haven’t had soup in forever.”

Adora smiles. “Good, I’m glad. Hopefully this helps speed up your recovery.”

“Trust me, you being around is more than enough. You didn’t have to get me soup and orange juice but you did. Thank you.”

A small blush forms on Adora’s face. “Of course, anything for you. Is there anything else I can do to make you feel better?”

“Well...if you don’t think you will get sick,” Glimmer lifts up an arm, allowing for room for someone to join her under the blanket, “snuggle? That always makes me feel better.”

Adora shifts closer. Glimmer lowers her arms the second her girlfriend is besides her. Once comfortable, the blonde says, “If I do get sick, Mermista and Lonnie can always help take care of us.”

Glimmer chuckles. “I think if we are both sick they will put us in quarantine so it doesn’t spread. I don’t think either of them wants to be sick.”

“Well at least we will have each other then. I couldn’t think of a better person to spend time together with.”

“Dork.” Suddenly, coughs escape her. Glimmer is quick to cover her mouth with an arm. While the fit goes on, Adora rubs her back and continues to even after it is done. 

“You love me for it, Glitter-bug. What would you do without me?”

"I have no idea and I love you too, Starlight.”


End file.
